


Emails to Derek

by HannahHavoc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, current - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHavoc/pseuds/HannahHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know who to talk to, or who he can even trust, so he sends emails back to Derek.  He never gets an answer.  I'll be updating this with more emails as the season goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Loft

  
We’ve been using the loft to help train Liam on the full moons. I think the smell of all the other wolves that have been here, lived here, definitely helps. So far minimal collateral damage; we’ve even tried to repair the hole in the wall. And by try I mean we put up some plywood, so it’s not as drafty.  
-Stiles

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Malia

  
Apparently Malia may not move onto her senior year. Her grades were pretty low after everything with Peter. It’s odd to think that in a year we may all be doing totally different things. Different schools, different packs, different lives. How do you deal with being away? Apparently it’s not emails.  
-Stiles

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Parrish

  
Lydia and Parrish have been working on trying to figure out what exactly he is that would be worth 5 million. So far they are coming up empty. Have you heard of anything on your trip? Healing, strength through fire, Glowing eyes. They look more like Kira’s than anyone else’s. Being such a master of research, you’d think we would know by now.  
My dad has had him on desk duty all summer so far. I don’t know what has been going on with him. Not even letting him out for Traffic duty. Dad’s not mad, just worried I think. There is something else going on, I’m just not quite sure what it is yet.  
-Stiles

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Visiting my Dad

  
Lydia goes with me every time I visit my dad now. I think it just makes her feel safer, after what happened with Brunski. She never even goes near Eichen House. I totally get it; Not exactly my favorite placed either. But I definitely think it has helped her family finally mourn her grandmother. Now that Lydia knows for a fact that she wasn’t crazy, it makes her feel better about learning more about herself, her powers.

  
Also, I’m pretty sure she likes Parrish. She made sure we brought him lunch the last 2 times we’ve gone. But spending that much time together feelings are bound to crop up. Right? The weirdest part is I’m not upset. You’d think that after being in love with her for like 9 years would make this hard, but now that I have really gotten to know her, I realize I love her; her brain, her reflexes, her ability to make a perfect snarky comment, but I’m not IN love with her. And I guess that’s ok. Malia is learning, but she isn’t great with sarcasm quite yet, still a little too literal.  
-Stiles

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: New Year

  
Malia gets to be a senior! We just found out on our way to Senior Scribe. We actually got attacked. Well Scott got attacked. This huge guy covered in black goo, like what Jackson and Gerard were spitting up after being poisoned. He had huge claws, except that Deaton says they are from some kind of hawk or eagle.  
He used them to try to take Scotts power, even though we all thought that because he’s a true alpha it worked differently. I’m not sure, but his fingers turned into giant blue glow sticks.  Which would have been a great look at that Halloween rave from last year. Sorry about that again.

I saw your initials during Senior Scribe. You still have a phone right. You don’t have to reply back, but you can always call Scott. Or me.

-Stiles

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Stress

  
School has only just started and I’m not sure how much the Jeep can take. I don’t know how much more I can take. This kid, Theo, from 4th grade showed up, but something is going on with him, with his family. I don’t trust him, but Scott, well we know how Scott is with strays.

  
Wish you were here to help me sniff him out. And with what to use on the jeep besides duct tape.

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Desert Wolf

  
Have you and Braeden found anything yet? Malia asked again yesterday and would like to have some kind of evidence or whisper or something to tell her. If anything could go right right now, it would help a lot.

  
Scott still doesn’t believe me about Theo. I showed him Theo’s dad’s signature on his transfer papers, it looks nothing like the signature on the ticket back when we knew the real Theo. Something is going on, but Scott always sees the best in everyone. I guess that’s what makes him the True Alpha.

  
I wish you could help beat some sense into him; I can’t do it by myself.

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Are you getting these?

  
I got that picture from Braeden today. Are you getting these emails? I wish you would respond back. I need all the help I can get.

  
People are turning up dead again. They all seem connected to this girl in school, but we’re not 100% sure yet. She has been having night terrors, but lately, she hasn’t actually been asleep. It makes me think of last year. I want to help her, but I’m not sure how.

  
Also my dad started dating someone. But he won’t tell me or Scott who it is.

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Kanima

  
Apparently, Tracy, the girl I mentioned in the last email, is—well was—a Kanima. The driver from the last murders was paralyzed. I realized we’d seen this before while we were with her at the animal clinic. Her back split open and a tail ripped out. We never saw this with Jackson. How many different ways can this present? She also ran right through the mountain ash protection line like it wasn’t even there. She appeared like a werewolf during her episode at school, claws, fangs, gold eyes, and then after she was sedated she transformed before our eyes. Could this have something to do with her night terrors, getting lost in her dreams?

  
Lydia got hurt pretty bad, but her mom (apparently who my dad had a date with. What?!) is okay. We are trying to get her taken care of, but not sure how her being a Banshee will affect it. She hallucinated and wandered off after Peter’s bite.

  
Malia said these three guys in masks came out of now where and killed her. Gave her a shot of this shiny Mercury looking stuff and said something about being ‘terminated.’

Skynet isn’t real right?

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: I don’t know

I thought Lydia was going to die.

Lydia got hit by the Kanima. She was bleeding everywhere and all I could think was you dying out side la Iglesia, before you transformed, when you were telling me to go save Scott. She looked at me and told me to go, just like you did, that I had to help Tracy.

Malia took the Desert Wolf off the board. We can tackle that whenever we figure this out, but I wish you guys had more information.

Deaton has left. Scott says he’s trying to find answers. That someone is ‘making’ supernatural creatures. The first guy with the eagle claws, is something called a Garuta? He said the rules are being changed. I don’t think Scott has ever seen Deaton scared like this.

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: What have I done

Derek, I don’t know what to do. I’ve done something and I don’t think Scott will trust me ever again, I need to tell you. You are the only one I think who will understand.

The kid who threatened my dad had gone missing, Donovan. Dad said the footage is missing or damaged or something, by he was just gone. Theo has to be behind it. Anyway, I was leaving the library yesterday and we came out of nowhere. He grabbed my shoulder, something bit me. I don’t know, it was so awful. I managed to get him off me, but he followed me. Derek he tried to kill me. It was self defense. I promise it was. Scott always says we don’t kill people, we should save them, they are sick.

I did it, he fell, I don’t know. I swear he was dead when I left. I called the cops. I watched them go in the building and check. On the radio they said there was nothing there. After they left I went back in. It was like nothing happened. There was blood everywhere, girders everywhere. Someone is cleaning up the bodies; Cleaning it so nothing happened. I swear he was there, dead.

I’m not crazy. This doesn’t feel like last year, this happened. Please, tell me I’m not crazy.

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject: Secrets

So apparently these Dread Doctors have been here before. That’s what they are called. Malia found a book that we are all reading. Well some are having more luck than others. It’s making us remember things.

I remembered my mom. Derek I—I followed her to the roof of the hospital. She kept saying something was trying to kill her. My dad was there, he talked her down from jumping. She looked right at me. She said this was my fault, that I was trying to kill her. She came at me. My dad grabbed her, but the way she looked at me.

I forgot. I forgot that my mom hated me. I know it’s because she was sick, but could it have been something else making her that way? Could it have been the Docters? I forgot how hard this is.

Ok, change of topic. Theo killed some one, another Chimera, right in front of me. Like it was nothing. He said he knew about Donovan. That it was self defense. That it was justified.

I don’t think Scott will see it that way. Do you?

 

 

To: DHale@gmail.com  
From: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
Subject:Parrish

Another body was taken. This makes 6 I think? It’s Parrish. He flipped Roscoe; he attacked my dad and the other sheriffs at the morgue trying to stop this. It’s like he was in a trance. He wasn’t himself. We’re not sure what to do, or how to stop him. Lydia said that he is taking the bodies to the nematon.

If there was ever a time for you to show up, this would be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the emails Derek wants to send back, but just can't seem to hit send.

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Loft(Draft)

That’s fine.  The pack needs a safe place to be, especially on the full moon.  Don’t worry about fixing the wall, I own the building anyway.

It’s strange being on my own again.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Malia (Draft)

Malia is doing pretty good considering she lived in the woods for almost 10 years.  Between you and Lydia she’ll be fine. You are a great teacher, you have a way with people.  Even if the pack is spread all over, you are still pack.  What ~~we~~ you have been through strengthens and bonds you together.  You will always feel the connection, I know because I can still feel all of you.

These emails help, nobody else has reached out.  I miss home.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Parrish (Draft)

Not to sure about Parrish, look into some Native American mythology, I think I remember something about Ravens if that helps.

Your dad is just very protective.  Now that he knows all of the weird stuff that happens in Beacon Hills, ad after what happened with you last year, he is probably trying to keep some of you out of it. I don’t think he is gonna be to successful, trouble always seems to find us.

Glad someone is there trying to keep you safe.

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Visiting my Dad (Draft)

Lydia is stronger than she looks, you are probably right that she has ulterior motives.  Glad to hear you’ve moved on, I wonder who else you have on your mind that could have dethroned her.  Just curious.

I haven’t heard of anything like that, but I will try to find some stuff out.  I still have a few connections and can talk more to Chris Argent about it.  I run in to him every once in a while, since we are both hunting the desert wolf.  Hope Malia is making you happy, you deserve it.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: New Year (Draft)

Glad to hear it.  I knew that you’d help her. 

I had almost forgotten about Senior Scribe.  Laura wouldn’t tell me anything about it when she did it, and Cora, well, she’ll never get the chance. 

I haven’t heard of anything like that.  If it gets worse ~~I might have to come back.~~ Glad to hear Scott wasn’t seriously hurt.  I don’t want you there unprotected.  I don’t want to think about you getting hurt.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Stress (Draft)

Please tell me you don’t have everything wrapped in Duct tape.  I’d let you use my car if I still had it.  It’s going to be more expensive to replace all the gummed up parts than simply fix them. UHHH.  Also, What’s his last name? Wasn’t there a girl who was found on the bridge in the woods a few years back who had a brother named Theo?

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Desert Wolf (Draft)

We think we are on the right track.  We found some slashed up bodies, the whole area reeks of her scent.  Braeden took pictures, ~~I’ll have her send them to you.~~

Could Theo have signed them himself? Has anyone seen his father since they’ve been back? Was your father the one who gave him the ticket all those years ago? Beacon Hills isn’t that large of a town, see if her remembers what he looks like, or if he has an old DMV photo.  If not see if you can find the officer who did and try to see if Theo’s dad recognizes him. If they left after his dad got that ticket, he’s going to remember the officer’s face.

Scott trusts everyone.  If it weren’t for that, ~~Our~~ His pack wouldn’t be what it is today.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Are you getting these? (Draft)

I can’t write back.  I can’t have contact.  After the fire, Laura and I couldn’t go back because we couldn’t face the dead.  I can’t go back because I don’t think I can face the living.

~~Send me more details about the murders.~~

Your dad deserves to be happy. So do you.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE:Kanima (Draft)

While Peter and I researched Kanima’s while trying to help Jackson.  We found something about the evolution, a terror with wings, but nothing about a tail pulling away from their spine.  There is no reason why she was able to bypass the Mountain Ash.  Nobody can do that.  Scott barely managed it once, and that was with the power of the True Alpha.  If she got through it as easy as you say, there is something else going on.  I’m not sure what ~~but we’ll get to the bottom of this.~~

I’m not sure about Lydia.  Right now her mother is one of your best resources.  Her mother was a Banshee as well, so there maybe something she remembers than can help her. 

The Mercury and the Doctors have me worried. I heard a rumor, of these people, they called themselves the Dread Doctors; the Surgeon,  the Pathologist, and the Geneticist.   Somewhere between science and magic they were supernatural fanatics; striving to change, to make improvements and control the supernatural in ways that were never possible before.  This would explain everything.  We had better pray it isn’t them.

If it is, you need to leave Beacon Heights now while you can.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: I don’t know (Draft)

I told you to leave because I disdn’t want you to see me like that. You are more important than you know. You joke about how you are just the fragile human, but that is why we need you. You keep us human. You kept me human. There were so many times where I We rush into situations where we thinking our speed and strength can save us, and you have always been there to remind us that there are other things to take into consideration.

It good that Malia is not focused on the Desert Wolf right now. She needs to focus on school, and on training. We will figure out the Desert Wolf.

If Deaton is as scared as you say, we aren’t prepared. We need to focus on everything, we can’t afford to make mistakes. I don’t want you to get hurt.

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: What have I done (Draft)

You are not crazy. You are always the first to notice things. The first to pick up on something when it isn’t what it should be. You know how to tell if you are dreaming. You survived and outwitted the Nogitsune, you will get though this too. You need to tell Scott when you are ready, but you need to make sure you don’t wait too long.

Bodies are missing? ~~I want you to research the Agni. It’s a Hindu creature that would use fire to purge the dead of their sins. Would explain Parrish and the fact that the bodies that are missing are all tainted Supernaturals.~~

I want to help, but…

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Secrets(Draft)

There must be a reason the Dread Doctors suppressed that memory. Not just to save you then or upset you now. Its connected to something and you’ll figure it out.  
I miss my mom too. But all we can do it remember them for all the good things and do our best by them.

It sounds like Theo is trying to win you over. Maybe it is an act, maybe he really means it. Until we know his true motive, I’m not sure he can be trusted. Use your best judgement, you have a good sense for it.

 

 

To: stilesstiles98@gmail.com  
From: DHale@gmail.com  
Subject: RE:Parrish (Draft)

Were you in the jeep when it was flipped? Are you okay? Geez Stiles. If Parrish is taking the bodies, it explains why there has been no reports, since he is with the cops.

This is a clue to finding out what he is. Nobody is quite sure, read into it figure it out, it is your biggest asset right now against the Dread Doctors.

Please stay safe. For my sake.


End file.
